This invention relates to an index bar device which includes keystroke function and particularly to an index bar device that couples with a sliding means and an elastic means to perform keystroke function.
Index input devices are widely used in various type of computer input devices such as control panel, keyboard, remote control device and the like. The embodiment of the index input device may be in the form of mouse, joystick, touch pad, track ball, pointing stick and the like. The basic principle of the index input device application is to generate analog signal base on strain resulting from force applying on the index device at a selected direction. The analog signal output is used by computer for performing required function. FIG. 1 shows a typical example. An index bar means 3 is located between keys of a keyboard 2 in a notebook computer for sensing the strain resulting from user""s force applying direction and generating signals for computer cursor movement.
However conventional index bar devices mostly focus their function on cursors movement. They cannot perform other function on cursor movement. They cannot perform other function such as the left key (for selection) of the mouse with satisfactory result. When performing the selection function on the index bar, a user normally has to hit the top end of the index bar twice to simulate the keystrokes on the left key of the mouse. Because of index bar device structure nature, hitting the index bar on the top usually has the feeling of hitting on a hard surface. It does not have the xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d feeling and sound the keystroke on the left key of the muse produced. It is less user-friendly and begs for improvement.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved index bar device that includes keystroke function so that user may use more conveniently and comfortably.
The index bar device according to this invention include a sliding means and an elastic means to provide keystroke function like the left key of the mouse. It may be used in a computer. It constitutes a base, a track frame, an index bar sliding means and an elastic switch means.
The base may be a base board of an input device such as the keyboard, mouse and the like or a separate board to be used in a computer.
The track frame is mounted on the base to provide a track space for reciprocal movement.
The index bar sliding means is movable in the track frame and includes a slide block and an index bar. The slide block is movable in the track space and has a hole formed therein. The index bar is fixedly engaged with the hole and has a first end extending outside the track frame and a second end located in the hole or extending outside the bottom of the slide block.
The elastic switch means is fixedly located on the bas and makes contact with a bottom of the index bar sliding means. It can generate a restoring spring force when being compressed by the index bar sliding means.
According to this invention, when the index bar receives force from the first end toward the second end, the index bar sliding means moves along the track frame and compresses the elastic switch means for a selected displacement. This compressing movement may generate a keystroke signal through a properly designed circuit.
In one embodiment of this invention, the track frame may be a hollow casing including a top opening. The index bar sliding means is movable within the boundary of the hollow space and the first end of the index bar runs through the top opening.
In another embodiment of this invention, the track frame may be a turtledove tail-shaped groove and the index bar sliding mean is a mating turtledove tail-shaped block movable in the track frame. Or the track frame may be a turtledove tail-shaped block while the index bar sliding means has mating tail-shaped groove.
In yet another embodiment, the track frame may be a thick board with a top opening. The index bar sliding means may be movable and limited in the top opening.
The elastic switch means may be a compression spring with the top end serving as the compression contact point, or a dish type elastic member having a bulged middle section to serve as the compression contact point, or a cantilever type member with a free end to serve as the compression contact point.
The index bar and the index bar sliding means are tightly engaged through a hole in the index bar sliding means. The engagement may be a forced sliding means. The engagement may be a forced coupling, adhering and the like. However it""s preferably done by theremo setting.
The compression contact between the elastic switch means and the index bar sliding means may be the second end of the index bar or the bottom end of the slide block.